tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf/Season 5
Season five of Teen Wolf began airing on Monday, June 28th, 2015. This season saw some notable cast changes. Series regulars Tyler Posey, Dylan O'Brien, Holland Roden, Shelley Hennig and Arden Cho all returned to reprise their respective roles as Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinsky, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura. Actor Dylan Sprayberry, who was introduced as a supporting cast member in season four was now bumped up to season regular. He replaced actor Tyler Hoechlin, who played Derek Hale, who did not return for the show's fifth season. Guest stars this season include regulars Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall, Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinsky, and Seth Gilliam as Alan Deaton (dividing his time between episodes of Teen Wolf and recurring appearances on The Walking Dead), as well as Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish, Cody Christian as Theo Raeken, Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt, Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero and Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart. Plot It is now senior year for the teens at Beacon Hills High School and everyone prepares for their future. Of course, nothing is ever simple for these guys as they have a whole new bevy of baddies to contend with, not the least of which include a trio of Steampunk-inspired scientists called the Dread Doctors, who capture people and perform strange experiments upon them, turning them into monsters. Then there's Theo Raeken - a former classmate of Scott and Stiles whom they have known since the fourth grade. Returning to Beacon Hills after having been away for a number of years, Theo is now a werewolf, having been turned by the same Alpha that once turned the twins', Ethan and Aiden. The ever-paranoid Stiles Stilinsky has an innate distrust of Theo - and with good reason! Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Russell Mulcahy - Creator; Executive producer * Jeff Davis - Creator; Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Rene Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Co-executive producer * Thomas William Hallbauer - Production designer * David Daniel - Director of photography * Edward R. Abroms, A.C.E. - Editor * Corey Trench - Editor * Sam Childs - Line producer * Damon Jackson - Co-producer * Tyler Posey - Co-producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Eric Wallace - Producer; Supervising producer * Lindsay Jewett Sturman - Consulting producer * Karen Gorodetzky - Co-executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer Directors * David Daniel * Tim Andrew * Russell Mulcahy Writers * Jeff Davis * Will Wallace Notes & Trivia * Actor Tom Choi is credited as Tom T. Choi in this season. * Actress Kelsey Asbille is credited as Kelsey Chow in this season. * Unlike previous seasons of Teen Wolf, this one actually has a framing story, which takes place in the near future. In this framing story, Lydia Martin is a semi-catatonic patient at Eichen House, who bears the burden of having had to witness horrible things happen to her friends. The main story-arcs from this season are revealed via flashback. * Episode 5x02, "Parasomnia", aired on a special night and time. It aired on June 30th, 2015 at 9:00 pm, the night following the season premiere in its regular time slot. * Malia Tate sports a shorter haircut this season than she did in season four. Home video * Episodes from this season have yet to be released on home video. See also External Links * * * * * * Teen Wolf, Season Five at the Teen Wolf Wiki ---- Category:Teen Wolf/Seasons